You Can Tell Me Anything
by Grojband Lover
Summary: This is a Grojband fanfic. Laney has an abusive boyfriend although she is in love with Corey. Corey secret likes her. He follows her on her date and can't believe what happens.
1. Band Practice

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GROJBAND!**

The band is in Corey's garage, as usual. Corey has gotten taller, but mostly everything is the same. Laney has started to develop more of a chest, her hair is a little longer, and she also has gotten taller. Kon has lost a lot of weight and Kin now wears contacts. It's been about two years since the band got together. They are all fifteen and they are freshmen in high school.

***COREY'S POV***

We just finished practicing a song and Lanes says to me, "Hey, Core, I am going to have to leave practice early today."

"Why?" I ask her.

Laney sighs, "You know that guy I went on a date with last week, Daniel. Well he wants to meet up with me today." _Great. She is going on ANOTHER date with that guy. Daniel is bad news._

"Why are you going out with that guy?" Kin asks. Kon finishes what his twin was going to say, "Yeah, he's a jerk!"

Laney stutters, "N-No he isn't. And the reason, I am going out with him is he realizes I'm a girl!"

All I can do is be disappointed in myself; we always treated her as if she were a guy. None of us, guys in the band, really understands girls. One thing I do know is, I have started to really like her, this past year. I know she would never want to go out with me but Daniel? Come on! She can do better than him. "I am sorry, Lanes."

Laney looks at me with sadness is her eyes, "What are you sorry for?"

"I am sorry that none of us have treated you the way you want to be treated. Just tell me what you want and I will give you anything."

Kin and Kon agree and nod their heads, and Kin turns to Laney and says, "I guess it is cool that you have a boyfriend. But if he tries to do anything to you tell us! We care about you, even if you don't want to date one of us."

When he finishes that sentence, Laney looks at me, then falls to her knees and starts to cry. I run over to her and hug her. I cup her cheeks in my hand to force her to look at me, "What is wrong?"

She looks into my eyes, and says, "I can't tell you."

I look into her beautiful eyes and tell her, "Yes you can."

She looks at me, tears still in her eyes, "If I tell you, Daniel will hurt me."

"Hurt You? Lanes I will NEVER let ANYONE hurt you," I reassure her. I look into her eyes and hug her tighter, "I promise."

"Thanks Core," Laney looks disappointed, "I have to leave. I have to get ready for my date. I have to meet him at the park"

She leaves, and shuts the garage door behind her. "Lanes," I whisper to myself forgetting about the twins.

"Uh, Corey, you don't look happy," Kon says to me.

I am shaking, "I am scared of what Daniel will do to Lanes. I am thinking about following them on their date."

Kin asks me, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's a better idea than not going," I tell them. Kin and Kon leave and I head to the park.


	2. Laney's Date

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GROJBAND!**

***LANEY'S POV***

_Why did I say yes AGAIN to this jerk? I still like Corey, like A LOT. Daniel is a player. He tricked me into going on this date, let alone the first date._

I get to the park and he looks at my with a disgusted look, "You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago!"

"I-I-I am so sorry. I tried to get out of band practice early," I look at him.

He utters, "So what is your band more important than me?"

Honestly they are this guy is a jerk, "No…"

"Really? You didn't seem so sure," he looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"Really," I tell him.

He smirks, "Well good, because you know Corey is nothing compared to me." Why is he doing this to me? I want him to stop. "Like really, what's with that blue hair? Why are you in that loser band anyways? Trina's right, they suck."

"SHUT UP!" I yell.

"What was that?" He questioned me.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I scream.

_SMACK! I feel the back of his hand hit my cheek. He just slapped me._ "You know what you should be happy; at least I realize that you're a girl. At least I treat you like a girl."

I have tears streaming down my face, "Treat me like a girl? Yeah right! Real men would never hurt a girl. Corey wouldn't hurt me."

He pushes me to the ground, "How dare you talk to me like that? You little bitch." He starts to kick me.

I start to scream, I don't notice what I was screaming until afterwards. I was screaming, "COREY!" pleading for help.

"He isn't doing to help you!" Daniel shouts.

All of a sudden the blue haired boy appears from behind a tree and runs in between us. He gets in Daniels face. "Guess again." _Did he follow me here? Well whatever, at least he is here. I am glad._

"Why the hell are you here?" Daniel asks Corey.

Corey pulls me up, and hugs me tight, and says, "To make sure myLanes is safe."

_My Lanes. Those words vibrate though my mind._ I guess Daniel noticed that too. "Did you say _my_ Lanes," Daniel says to Corey then looks at me, "You cheated on me?"

He tries to hit me; Corey blocks the hit, "Lanes RUN!" I run to the safest place I know, Corey's garage.


	3. Periods

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GROJBAND!**

***LANEY'S POV***

It's been fifteen minutes and Corey is still not back. _I hope he is okay. _I sit in his garage, looking around. There isn't much stuff in this garage, our small stage, our instruments, and Corey's older sister' car "Pink-tastic."

Trina and Mina walk in the garage and look at me, surprised, probably from the bruises. "Where is my lame brother?" Trina asks, "And the rest of the loser band?"

I didn't know where Corey was so I lied, "Uh… he is in the bathroom. Kin and Kon are not here. Sorry."

"Whatever," Trina says, "Tell Corey, I am going on a date with Hunky Nick Mallory, and I won't be back until midnight." Trina and Mina jump into the pink vehicle and drive away. _Well this is awkward. I am left at Core's house and nobody is here. _ I just sit there for five more minutes.

***COREY'S POV***

I run, actually limping, in the garage, and Laney is sitting there, bruised badly. She has a red mark from wear Daniel slapped her. I limp my way over to Laney and hug her tight, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he would hurt me," she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

I look at me with tears, in mine. "But he still hurt you when you didn't tell."

She pulls me in for a tighter hug and just stays silent for a while. Then she speaks up, "Can I stay here tonight? My parents won't notice I'm missing. They never notice anything I do really." It is really sad to hear this about her parents, but it's true. For the past couple years all her and her mom do is fight, and her father has a beer addiction.

"Of course," I tell her. This is going to be fun; it will be only me and Lanes. Sometimes Kin and Kon can be a bit obnoxious. Also Trina isn't here. Wait_ where is she? _I decide to ask Lanes, "Where is my annoying sister?"

"Nick Mallory," Laney tells me. I should've known. "So what do you want to do, Core?"

_Honestly what I want to do is kiss her, but that probably wouldn't be for the best._ "Maybe we should clean up and get dressed."

We got to my room and I give Laney clothes and she heads to the upstairs bathroom and I go to the one down stairs. After I take my shower I go to grab my tooth brush. _Damn it! _ I left my tooth brush in the bathroom upstairs. Laney is probably done with her shower so I head up stairs to the other bathroom.

***LANEY'S POV***

I get my bra and underwear on and I notice some blood dripping down my leg. _Great. I started my period, at a boy's house. _I hear Corey outside the bathroom door, "Hey, Lanes are you with your shower?"

"Uh yeah…" he barges in before I can finish the sentence he looks at me stunned.

"Um… sorry Lanes," he blushes then he looks at my legs, "OH MY GOD, Lanes! You're bleeding! How did this happen? Are you okay? Do you need a Band-Aid?"

I chuckle, "No Core, I don't need a Band-Aid but…" Then he realizes what is going on.

"Oh…," He says, "It's _that._ Um… well I don't know where the pads or tampons are, and my parents are on a business trip, so I guess we have to call… Trina."

"I'll call her," I tell him, "Just give me your phone."

_**On the phone:**_

Trina answers, "What do you want twerp?"

"Umm... this is Core's friend, Laney…" I begin.

"MINA!" Trina shouts on the phones, "Talk to this loser!"

"Uh, Mina... This is Laney, where does Trina… keep her pads?" Corey is standing there awkwardly and I remember I am only in my undergarments.

"Well she keeps them under the bathroom sinks and in her underwear drawer."

Then I hear Trina yell, "Mina quit talking about my _things!_ Hunky Nick Mallory is right here!" Mina hangs up.

***COREY'S POV***

Laney looks at me, "Uh... Can you get out of the bathroom for a minute?"

"Yeah," I say to her. I grab my toothbrush and leave the bathroom.


	4. Messing Around

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GROJBAND!**

***COREY'S POV***

I go down stairs to brush my teeth then go to my room. Then lay down on my bed. I was so embarrassed when I walked in on Laney. _I should've let her finish her sentence, and I probably shouldn't of point out the blood. _That probably freaked her out.

Laney walks in and lies down beside me. "I am sorry, for just walking in, when you barely had any clothes on."

"It is fine," she giggles.

I think it cute when she giggles. Actually, I think everything about her is cute. "Why did you giggle?" I wink at her.

She blushes, "no reason."

"Oh really?" I ask.

"Yeah," She rolls over and is on top of me, "Why are you blushing?"

I smile, and feel my face getting redder and redder, "No reason." The same exact excuse she used for me.

Next thing I know Laney rolls on top of me and our lips are just centimeters apart, and I am just staring at her. She just stares back at me; it is like this for five minutes. Then she sits up, still on top of me.

Trina walks into my room, and yells, "What is going on in here?"

"It's not what it looks like!" I yell back. Laney jumps of my and runs. I hear the bathroom door shut. "What the hell, Trina?" Trina laughs and walks out of my room. I run to get Laney.

***LANEY'S POV***

I am so pissed off at Trina! Corey and I were having fun, doing absolutely nothing but because it looked weird everything is ruined! Corey is probably way too embarrassed to see me. _What was I thinking to sit on top of him? How dumb can I be? _I hear Corey's voice outside the bathroom, "Come out Lanes."

"No!" I yell.

I hear his muffled voice, "then let me in!"

"No!" I repeat myself.

I hear Corey's footsteps. He is walking away. I just sit on the bathroom floor and cry and about five minutes later. I hear something hit the wall on the outside of the window. It's a ladder. Corey climbs up the ladder, "Let me in now?"

"No," I tell him once again.

I see him pull out scissors, "I didn't want to do this," he pokes a hole is the screen that they have in the window. He cuts the screen open, and jumps in. "Laney, it's fine!"

"No it's not! I should have done that! Trina is going to tell people! Kin and Kon will freak out…" Corey pulls me in for a kiss to shut me up.

"Are you done freaking out?"


	5. Secret's Out

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GROJBAND!**

***COREY'S POV***

I just kissed Laney. We were both in shock. I didn't know what to do, so I pull her in for another kiss. She looks me at me, and I cup her face in my hands, "forget about Trina."

Laney looks at me puzzled and asks, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I like you," I tell her.

"I don't_ like_ you…" she says.

_What? _I just look down at the floor, "oh."

She pulls me in for another kiss, "I don't _like _you; I love you!"

_*Two weeks later transition*_

***LANEY'S POV***

Corey and I have been dating for about two weeks, but we haven't told anyone. Not even Kin or Kon. Right now we are supposed to be practicing in the garage. Kin and Kon are eating. Corey is sitting beside them and I am actually trying to do something productive. I am trying to tune the instruments and Corey walks over, "Need any help, Lanes?"

"Sure," I say as I put down the tuned guitar. Corey walks over to one of the other instruments and trips over a wire to an amp. He lands on me, "Hi, Core." I blush.

He blushes too, "Hi Lanes." He leans down and kisses me.

"Did you just kiss?" Kon questions us. _Great. We forgot the twins were in here. Thank god we didn't go any futher._

Kin smirks at us, "Are you two dating?"

"The secrets out. Yes," Corey looks at me then the twins.

"Sweet," the twins say in unison.

**So that's my story! Please give me feed back!**


End file.
